gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Michael
Michael Source will be the 11th episode of the third season of Glee ''and is the fifty-fifth episode over all. This episode is scheduled to air on January 24th, 2012, Source however there are some indications that it could be aired on a later date. Source It will be a tribute episode to Michael Jackson. Source The episode is written by Ryan Murphy, and will be directed by Alfonso Gomez-Rejon. Plot Mr. Schuester declares that it is "Michael Week" at McKinley High after some of the former Troubletones express regret over missing out on New Directions' Jackson medley at sectionals. Source. ND will officially be facing off with the Warblers at Regionals but before that they'll go head to head in the MJ tribute ep. Source New Directions battles the Dalton Warblers and their new leader for the right to perform a Michael Jackson song at Regionals; Rachel struggles with a very weighty decision. Source Spoilers/Rumors Plot *This episode is a tribute to Michael Jackson. Source Sebastian, Blaine, and Kurt *Sebastian will be back in a big way, and he'll definitely try and make good on his promise to have Blaine by the end of the school year. And Kurt will not sit idly by and let that happen! It's gonna get messy! Source *Kurt might punch someone. Source. This is a video from the set, when Chris practices a punch: Video A second video from the set: Video Artie *This is a huge episode for the character of Artie. Source *He will dance for the second time. Source 1 Source 2 Santana *Santana might be slushied soon. Source *Santana's singing a bunch. Source Rachel, Kurt, and NYADA *We'll find out if Rachel and/or Kurt got into NYADA or not. Source Quinn *Quinn will be the first of the Glee kids to learn her post highschool fate Source Scenes *Rachel, Santana, Artie, Blaine and Kurt have a scene at the Lima Bean. Source *Sebastian is also present for the Lima Bean scene. Source *A scene with Blaine, Kurt and Rachel. Source *Grant filmed a scene involving Coffee and snide remarks. Source *A scene with Rachel and Santana at Dalton. Sebastian will sing. Artie, Blaine and Kurt are also present. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 *A scene with Kurt, Rachel, Finn and Blaine at Blaine's house. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Source 5 *They filmed the Blaine's house scene in Elks Lodge. It's a place where old people have parties. Blaine wore pajama pants for that scene. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 *The opening song for the episode is a Blaine solo. Source *A scene with Rachel and Quinn. Source *Kurt, Rachel and Finn will sing "Ben" to Blaine. Source *Kurt and Rachel find out if they get into NYADA. It is a hallway scene. Source *Another Kurt and Rachel scene Source Production *Dalton Academy is back. Scenes have been filmed on December 14. Source *Half of the episode has began production on December 9, 2011 while the rest will be finished in January. Source *The tribute was in talks for two years, and they had to wait until they where given the permission. Source *The second half of the episode will begin filming January 3. Source Music *The producers are planing on featuring around 10 of the singer's songs, and are fast-tracking the writing script. Source Studio *Lea was in the studio. Source *Cory and Dianna were in the studio. Source *Chris was in the studio and is featured in two songs. Source Source Naya, Grant, and Warblers *Naya may sing lead in ''Smooth Criminal. Source *The Smooth Criminal scene has been filmed (12/13). Source *Grant was in the studio. Source *The'' Bad'' scene has been filmed (12/15). Source Darren *The scene for the opening song is being shot Friday. (12/16) Source *Darren sings in the opening song Source *The Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' ''Scene has been filmed (12/12) Source *Darren might miss some of this episode due to ''How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying on Broadway. Source However, he filmed four intensive days of his scenes before leaving. Source Songs *'Wanna Be Startin' Somethin''. Sung by Blaine. Source *'Bad'. Sung by New Directions with Warblers. Source *'I Just Can't Stop Loving You'. Sung by Rachel and Finn. Source *'Smooth Criminal'. Sung by Santana and Sebastian. Source 1, Source 2, Source 3 *'Never Can Say Goodbye'. Sung by Quinn. Source *'Ben'. Sung by Kurt with Rachel and Finn. Source *Black Or White/Hot N Cold. Sung by Sam and Mercedes . Source Guest Stars *2 Cellos Source Images ScreenShot030.jpg|Filming at Dalton tumblr_lw6glxWUZt1qzmpdjo1_1280.png tumblr_lw7lgaQ0e01qk8er6o1_500.png tumblr_lw7oc1oSOe1qzmpdjo2_500.jpg tumblr_lw88raCX9L1qzu432o1_500.png ghghggh.jpg|linktext=blaine house set chriset.jpg qui.jpg darrenset.jpg corysetg.jpg tumblr_lw9fs15RU81qapg62o1_500.png tumblr_lwad1hPMhI1qjbdofo1_500.jpg tumblr_lwar04zaYD1r3cxx5o1_500.jpg 2455c298278f11e180c9123138016265_7.jpg tumblr_lwc6pqnxan1qzgro7o2_1280.jpg tumblr_lwf09zui9D1r41uyoo1_500.jpg|I think this is in Michael. She is wearing the Michael leather. michael1.jpg tumblr_lx3kmbLGLv1r4ezfzo1_500.png Michae;.jpg|Michael Jackson Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes